Green
by Buroo
Summary: Ben Wade comes upon a long-overdue realization about Charlie. One chapter, kind of AU, based on the new version of the movie- the story is better than the summary, I swear.


Author's Notes:

A Charlie Prince/Ben Wade fan fiction because I think the world needs one or two dammit! And by the way, am I the only Ben Foster/Charlie Prince crazed fangirl to realize that Mr. Prince has stunning green eyes? Am I??

I've had this story written forever. Just thought I'd let you know. I wanted to try writing something different from my other stories and I'm actually pretty happy with the way this one turned out. It's really short, I know, but I didn't think it needed anything else. ... So yeah... I 'm kind of out of witticisms... that sucks...

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine... unfortunately... and I'm not making any sort of money (which is even more unfortunate) writing this- it's just for my own sort-of-twisted gratification.

--

"You have real pretty green eyes- did you know that?"

"What?"

Ben Wade tipped his head.

"Can't believe I never noticed before now. _Real_ pretty green eyes."

"H-hey, boss? You feelin' ok?"

Wade smiled.

"Yeah, Charlie… feelin' great."

"We, uh, should get goin'. Stagecoach'll be comin' soon."

"That's right Charlie. Let's go."

--

"You been eatin' Charlie?"

"Wh-what? Yeah, boss, I've been eatin'."

"You sure? Ya' look pretty skinny."

Looked pretty uncomfortable, too... made Wade chuckle.

"Don't need to look so scared. Just askin' a question."

"I 'ain't scared, boss."

"Sure you 'ain't. After all, you don't get scared, do ya, Charlie?"

Charlie didn't know how to answer that. Just gulped and stared into his whiskey.

Real attractive Charlie was. Didn't know how he'd missed it. Been riding with the boy for months…has it been years?... and never noticed how pretty he was. Didn't know why Charlie was so damned nervous. S'not as if he hasn't been cravin'… beggin' for Wade's attention. Isn't this what he wanted? To be noticed by his mentor, his general, his boss? That's why he rode so well, why he shot so well, why he obeyed every order flawlessly, without hesitation. Why he made sure the rest of the crew was in order. Why every time Wade screwed up- though Ben Wade rarely screwed up- Charlie was there to have his back.

And now, with the rest of the crew gone off with prostitutes or drink, Charlie had nothing but Wade's attention… and he looked almost petrified.

Ben swiveled his chair so he could look straight at his protégée.

"How long've you had green eyes, Charlie?"

Charlie laughed nervously.

"Forever, boss, last time I checked."

"Always liked green eyes, ya know."

The tight smile slid off Charlie's face. He coughed quietly.

"Oh? Th-that so? Never knew that."

"Why the stutter, Charlie? Am I intimidatin' ya?"

"No! 'Course- 'course not boss."

Wade laughed and turned back to face the bar. "Miss? You got any free rooms upstairs? 'S been a long day."

--

Ben Wade sprawled across the bed lazily and inspected Charlie sitting rigidly in an old wooden chair in the corner.

"Why so stiff, Charlie? Had a hard time today?"

Charlie's eyes darted from the floor to Wade, indignation blazing within them.

"'Course not boss. Easy target."

"Hmm… sorry, didn't mean to offend."

God he was pretty. Sittin' backwards in that rickety wood chair, restin' his arms on the chair back, legs spread, feet planted firmly on the floor.

And his eyes...green eyes blazin' from underneath his hat.

Wade sat up and threw his legs over one side of the bed with an overtly dramatic sigh.

"You're loyal, right Charlie? Follow me wherever I choose to lead ya, listen when I tell ya to do somethin'?"

"Hell… 'course I am boss. I'm the most loyal outta the whole damn crew."

Wade smiled and crossed to Charlie's corner, where Charlie shifted uneasily in his chair. Ben bent over, leveling their faces.

"Yeah… yeah ya are Charlie. Most loyal outta the whole damn crew."

Charlie's mouth opened, but he didn't seem to be able to think of anything to say, so he closed it again and gulped, forcing his eyes to the floor.

Ben grabbed Charlie's chin and dragged his head up.

"You look at me when I'm talkin' to you."

And then he kissed him.

It was an awkward position, with the curved back of the chair in between them and Ben bent over at the waist, but damn it was a good kiss. Charlie's chapped lips rough and tantalizing, his beard scraping against Wade's, just enough tongue and the younger outlaw tasted like whiskey and dust- and god who knew dust tasted so damn good.

But of course, it couldn't last.

Charlie bolted out of the chair, knocking it over and severing the kiss- with some difficulty as Ben's teeth latched onto his lower lip.

He stared at Wade horrified as he backed into the wall and covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"Wh-what the_ hell _boss? What- what was _that_?"

It was easy to corner Charlie- he was already_ in_ a corner, after all- so Ben plastered himself against the younger man and licked his throat.

"Dammit boss- g-get off!"

Wade merely chuckled and slipped his knee in between Charlie's legs, hands quickly making work of Charlie's coat buttons.

"B-boss… c-c'mon… this-this 'ain't right. S-someone could walk in."

"I locked the door Charlie."

"B-but we're both…I mean… shouldn't y-you be doin' this with some lady somewhere?"

"Ladies 'ain't nearly so fun Charlie."

Hands moving swiftly lower.

"Bo-boss…I-I dun- ah….shit boss…."

"Good, Charlie?"

"Ye-Yeah boss."

--

Crumpled sheets, clothes thrown across the room.

Hand's slipping over tanned, sweaty skin, panting and moans from beneath

"Still complainin'?"

"N-ah… no boss."

"Look at me Charlie."

Pleasure-fogged bright green eyes gazing at him.

Such pretty green eyes.

And he stole another kiss.


End file.
